kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Indigenous Kumquat Research Center
__TOC__ What is the IKRC? The Indigenous Kumquat Research Center or in the common, lazy tongue of man, IKRC is a breeding ground of awesomeness and insanity. Kumquats are grown, kept, researched, exported and imported from all over the Internet for study to make life at the center and on Kongregate easier. The IKRC may once again be in the golden age of kumquat research! History Oh, crap. What have I done? IKRC is a relatively new room, with a born-on date of November 2008, as a room, owned at the time by Kyru, called Lyceum was renamed, repainted, and spinners were added to the tires. The room name was decided by a secret account, who democratically voted for the name. Since then, most have regretted their decision. (Does this sound familiar?). The results were: #Indigenous Kumquat Research Center #Call of Nocthulu #Snrkacholics #Lyceum of Snrks In 2009, the few remaining mods and regulars decided that burning kumquats in the boiler was extremely cruel and inefficent. After much research, kumquat batteries were used in the IKRC and the boiler has now become a tourist attraction. In 2010,The room is technically owned by Noctu, but she has been absent for a while now. The remaining few regulars have attempted to continue trying to maintain the room's existance. In late 2011 (August, I think) Noctu has returned after abandoning all the researchers, Noctu is still not around often enough but has left an invitation for new modship. Several mods have come and said the room is too drastic to settle down in, other mods say they need us more than ever, than get tired of all the paperwork and force their leave. Mods seem to come in a circulation. In mid 2012, more regulars started coming in. Since then, the room has been doing better and better. The glory days may come back once again!. In early 2013 IKRC got it's new Mod/Room Owner, Crinkle. This place is booming. The full list of Rules is below. Indigenous Kumquat Research Center Rules *Rule One: Always be kind in IKRC, as if there was a mod watching every word you said *Rule Two: Always assume there is a mod in the room, whether there is or not. *Rule Three: Don't Troll. You'll get along better with IKRC if you're likeable, and participate instead. *Rule Four: Keep your RP at a reasonable level that doesn't overtake the chat. *Rule Five: Everyone in IKRC has, by default, an Anti-RP Amulet (we hand them out at the door). You may use your amulet at your own discretion. Yes, we realize the irony of using an RP-related item in order to ward off RP. We are, after all, a bunch of nerds. Becoming a Regular So, do you want to become a fine member of the IKRC crew? Here's how.... *Clearly, you have to log on regularly. If people are asking, "who the heck are you?", then maybe you aren't logging on enough. *Be nice to the other Regulars. They just want to chat and research in peace. *Don't be a douche nozzle. You know what we mean. *Get to know the people. You won't be a regular if you are that guy who logs in everyday and never says anything but "Hey". *Don't over do it. Don't go out and *hugs* everyone you see. Seriously, be yourself. *And if the regulars know you well enough, your name will show up on this page one day. Regulars DrakeVonDragon: A huge regular in the room, on 75% of the time. He is a cyberdragon, meaning he can switch between his robotic stance and the biosystem. Also a necromancer, better known as a dracolich for his ties to the dragon brotherhood. KleineBeer: A lovely Dutch lady that keeps us on our toes. She is a big flirt. She has been a regular for years now. This little bear is always in for a chat, about every random topic imaginable. Somehow the mood gets cuddly when she enters the room and she's not afraid of some flirtations. Don't be mistaken, she is Dutch, not German! iamthemasta:IKRCPD Chief and MoT (Monitor of Trolls, a.k.a.Troll Predator). May be inside IKRC but busy playing a game, so don't always count on him, unless there is a troll on the loose. Dman7979:Resident Hellspawn of IKRC. He likes to be a pyro and burn the kumquats with the matches from his "infinite backpack", so he's been quarantined off to a certain section of IKRC. Ray_Eeyore:He is a guy, a crazy crazy guy. (works 3 jobs so he is sometimes missing for a few days.) MrCheesey21:The weird one of IKRC, he is from another dimension where cheeses were experimented on and was the 21st and only successful one (the other 20 turned into mutated beasts). He doesn't fit in well with the kumquats of the IKRC, so we sometimes have to quarantine him as well. 95Romaalleb96:Known as Bella or Bells by most/all of IKRC. Adviser to all of IKRC, because she is very kind and positive, and is consistently seen offering help in one form or another. Savvy14112:Helpful, and up beat, she is the rooms "baby", a newer reg. She is currently writing a pamphlet on one of the other regs. She is sassy and is never too serious. She loves to talk, sometimes even she talks to herself when the room is empty. It's a strange sight to see. But, if you need to talk, talk to her, she is always open to talk. Physsion:He is addicted to his guitar, the view from the window where he works (he takes photos of the sunset frequently), and laughing hysterically at the weirdest things (we mean weird). He has been voted "best hair" by nearly everyone in IKRC, and is secretly proud of it. Physsion, physs for short, is always playing Elements. He has a quirky text language that he uses on occasion. When he says "m8", he means business. Crinkle: Current room owner and overall kool kitty, enjoys long peaceful conversations and is always very high class, even when dealing with trolls. She takes her new responsibilities seriously and keeps everyone in line with a smile and a hug. She also knows every reference ever. Seriously. When you see her next be sure to ask her when she became a mod and how to become one. Like this: O.M.D YOU ARE A MOD! SO COOL! CANZ I BE A MOD TOO? aphexacid: aphex or phex, is a chill guy. He doesn't talk much , but when he does it's always interesting. He has nice hair and comes in close second in the "best hair" contest. Phex lives on a farm with a tribe of cats and dogs, where he has to herd cattle away from his driveway to leave the house. Phex knows about a lot of music and jamz. faust1990:Faust is the local soul merchant, he means business. When he isn't buying and selling souls, he is listening to some cool music that he lists regularly. Faust has many followers, when he made the big move from his previous room, his friends followed him. jess241:Jess is a longtime resident who tends to stay quiet. She can be very outspoken when it comes to the things she truly cares about. When IKRC has their "Official" discussion time, Jess is there with her smarts. She is pleasant to be around and always interesting to talk to, but be nice around her she isn't afraid to say something. Rose214:Rose is smarter than you. No, really, she actually is. scaramoucheboy:Scara claims he is ancient, when really he is not. (The username irony) Always ready with a one-liner or a pop culture reference. Works weird hours and is frequently up all night, which explains a lot. He doesn't like cats in fact when you see him next, show him pictures of your cats, heck even your Aunt's cats. GhostInGears:Ghost is very abrasive, usually in the good way. He is really funny, and has dry humor. He is always sarcastic, be sure to pm him about all your problems, he will understand. Roewin: Roe is certainly one of a kind. One of the punniest punsters out there. He abbreviates everyone's name into two characters, via a complex and awkweird formula that only he can quite make sense of. For Example: S1, 401k, F2. If you catch him when he's sleep-deprived, he just might challenge you to a rhyming duel. Be ready. Also, he loves hugs. Just can't get enough of them. Don't forget to *hugs* him. (not really) originsquigs:Is hardworking, silly, and friendly. The official giver of hugs, and master maker of kiddy snacks. 8taktaktak8:Tak is a newer Regular, everyone is still getting to know her. Tak is really sweet and funny. She takes awesome pictures as well, and is an up and coming photojournalist.Ask her to show you some pictures sometime! msaga1: Saga Genesis! DDawn: A wonderful, down to earth woman. She can be quite opinionated, but doesn't mean to hurt anyones feelings. Wolfbrother1983/Robert/Roland: Now only on part-time. Co-founder (with Ray, Dark & Bella) of IKRC Book & Film Clubs. If it has to do with movies, especially horror movies, he probably knows. Hall o' Fame People come and go, but we don't forget them! 72Volt- Volt was the troll predator, calling a mod to any troll who steps in his lab. He's an AEL (Amorphous Electrical Lifeform), and he's not blue, he's red. jonnyli- likes talking about Yoda. Phenomforever-A phenomenal bear. SO MUCH FUR. So leetel time. Also, known as Axel. Joemcb789-He may got annoying at times however Joe always meant well... Dataslycer-DvD's acronym buddy. Still comes around every now and then. Make sure to awe in his glory! tontow-Was the resident lemur. New Lemur wanted, please apply at www.IndigenousKumquatResearchCenter.com/Careers a_passing_maniac-Not exactly a maniac, was a pretty cool guy! Noctu- Previous room owner and mad scientist. Look in awe! You can still find these hall of famers still in IKRC! DrakeVonDragon- A huge regular in the room, on 75% of the time. He is a cyberdragon, meaning he can switch between his robotic stance and the biosystem. Also a necromancer, better known as a dracolich for his ties to the dragon brotherhood. KleineBeer: A lovely Dutch lady that keeps us on our toes. She is a big flirt. She has been a regular for years now. This little bear is always in for a chat, about every random topic imaginable. Somehow the mood gets cuddly when she enters the room and she's not afraid of some flirtations. Don't be mistaken, she is Dutch, not German! iamthemasta-IKRCPD Chief and MoT (Monitor of Trolls, a.k.a.Troll Predator) while 72Volt is not there. May be inside IKRC but busy playing a game, so don't always count on him, unless there is a troll on the loose. Dman7979-Resident Hellspawn of IKRC. He likes to be a pyro and burn the kumquats with the matches from his "infinite backpack", so he's been quarantined off to a certain section of IKRC. Ray_Eeyore- He is a guy, a crazy crazy guy. (works 3 jobs so he is somtimes missing for a few days.) MrCheesey21-The weird one of IKRC, he is from another dimension where cheeses were experimented on and was the 21st and only successful one (the other 20 turned into mutated beasts). He doesn't fit in well with the kumquats of the IKRC, so we sometimes have to quarantine him as well. 95Romaalleb96-Known as Bella or Bells by most/all of IKRC. Advisor to all of IKRC, because she is very kind and positive, and is consistently seen offering help in one form or another. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners